Change In Position
by Kinkatia
Summary: InuYasha does the unthinkable, Kagome loses the will to live, and Sesshomaru finds himself caught in the middle. What will come of it?
1. Tragedy Strikes

**All InuKag fans…please, please don't kill me. But read anyway. Please? I won't say any more for fear of spoiling it, but I believe this to be one of my best plots yet. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own InuYasha, but I own the drawings I did of him and Sesshomaru, and that makes me feel better!**

Change In Position

Kagome stood on the hillside just past the outskirts of the village. She sighed unhappily, beginning her ascent. InuYasha was sulking again, and she needed to talk to him before she went home.

A chill crept down her spine, and she rubbed her arms. Suddenly, an arrow flew past her face from behind, and she froze. That was Kikyo's arrow. Soul collectors wrapped around her, pinning her arms to her sides.

"What do you want, Kikyo," she asked as the priestess came into sight.

"I want this." She took the piece of the Shikon Jewel from around Kagome's neck. Calmly, she walked away up the hill. When she was gone, the soul collectors released Kagome, and disappeared.

"Not again," she sighed. "This isn't going to make InuYasha feel any better." She continued on her way to find him, not at all looking forward to the encounter. It didn't take her long; he always went to the same place when he was upset. But…Kikyo was with him. Not daring to breathe, she listened to them talk.

"I have her portion of the jewel," Kikyo said.

"You didn't hurt her?" InuYasha asked, as if he already knew her answer.

"Of course not. I need her to leave, if we are to go after the rest of the jewel ourselves. Once we have it completed, I can reclaim the rest of my soul, so that I will not need the souls of the dead to keep me alive." But InuYasha seemed worried…almost, reluctant. "You will help me, won't you InuYasha?"

"Of course," he replied softly. "I'd do anything for you, Kikyo." She embraced him happily, and he leaned down to kiss her.

Crying silently, Kagome slipped away. This couldn't be happening. InuYasha couldn't be plotting against her. It had to be a lie. She ran blindly, not thinking or caring about where she was going. All she wanted was to get as far away as possible. It resulted in finding herself lost and alone as night closed in around her.

She sat against a tree, unable to cry anymore. Her tears had dried up, leaving her numb. She couldn't believe InuYasha would betray her like that, after he promised to protect her. But…it had been a lie.

She was devastated by what she had witnessed, and did not hear the demon approach.

"I've been waiting to find you alone," a cold, feminine voice said.

Kagome looked up fearfully, and saw a tall, slender demon woman with long, curly red hair. She was wearing a flowing dark green gown with blood red ribbons woven through it, their ends hanging loosely. She was stunningly beautiful, her features perfect, but the look in her light grey eyes chilled Kagome to the bone.

"Who are you?" she whispered, frightened and awed.

"I am known as Yuri," she answered, icy wrath in her words. "I believe you have met my sister, Yura." (A/N: While Yura was really there, I made up Yuri…I know, not too creative with the name…)

Kagome remembered Yura. She had tried to kill InuYasha for his hair, back when their adventures had just begun. Her recognition of the name must have shown, for Yuri spoke again, this time with even more malice.

"You are responsible for the death of my beloved sister," she hissed. "And now you shall pay for it with your life!"

The next thing Kagome knew, thorned vines had sprung from the ground and wrapped around her. They grew steadily tighter, the thorns slowly breaking through her skin. She cried out in pain, making Yuri laugh. "There's poison in those vines," she said cruelly. "It will enter your blood a little at a time, as the thorns penetrate your flesh. You will die slowly and painfully."

Kagome quickly gave up trying to get free from the vines. She bowed her head in defeat, bitter thoughts filling her mind. Why should she bother? She had lost InuYasha to Kikyo, and had nothing left. And she would die soon enough anyway. Why give Kikyo the pleasure of being the one to do her in? And maybe, InuYasha would discover what had happened to her, and just maybe, he would regret his decisions. May his actions plague him with guilt for the rest of his life!

The quiet of the night was broken when Yuri screamed. The vines fell away from Kagome, and she looked up, startled. Sesshomaru stood there, looking at her. "Come," he commanded, walking away into the surrounding woodland. She obeyed without question, her mind blank. Only one thought got through to her. Why had he come to her rescue?

Sesshomaru led her to a small camp where a warm fire burned. Rin and Jaken sat beside it, roasting lizards. The little girl smiled when she saw Kagome. She couldn't bring herself to smile in return.

"Are you hungry?" Rin asked.

She shook her head, moving to sit against a tree within the circle of firelight. She hurt terribly, and was exhausted from running, and from her emotion turmoil. It wasn't long before she had fallen into a deep sleep.

She dreamed of InuYasha. Of all those times he'd seemed so worried about her, jealous because of Koga, and just happy to be with her. It was all so real, so filled with a warmth she couldn't describe. But then she saw him with Kikyo. She heard their words. She saw them coming after her, Kikyo intent on stealing away her soul. InuYasha supporting her actions wholeheartedly. Then Yuri was there, laughing at her demise. And then, everything was red as blood.

When Kagome awoke in the morning, she was in agony. Her entire body ached, from her pounding head to her over-exerted muscles. And when she opened her eyes, her vision was blurred. She moaned, trying to remember what had happened.

"Yuri's poison is still in your blood," she heard Sesshomaru say. "You will live. I am sure InuYasha will find you shortly."

InuYasha. The previous day's events came rushing back to her, filling her with mixed feelings of anger, betrayal, and grief. "I never want to see backstabbing jerk again!" she said furiously, though her voice was weak.

After a moment of silence, Rin asked, "Lord Sesshomaru, can Kagome come with us?"

He hesitated. He didn't really want to have her tagging along as well, but it wasn't as if he could just leave her there after he'd saved her last night. A demon would surely find her while she was still weakened. Perhaps he could allow her to come until she was well enough to defend herself. Finally, he answered stiffly, "If she so wishes."

Before Kagome knew what was happening, Rin had somehow hauled her to her feet, and was guiding her to Sesshomaru's twin-headed dragon. "You can ride on Ah-Un with me, Kagome!"

Throughout the day, Kagome passed in and out of consciousness. When she was awake, she was in a daze, unable to make out what was going on around her. She heard bits and pieces of conversation between Rin and Jaken, but could not distinguish their words. But by the time the sun was low in the sky, her head had cleared, and she was able to stay awake. She said nothing, however, and remained silent even after they had stopped for the night.

She sat by the fire, staring into it and ignoring everyone, with one question repeating itself over and over in her mind. She needed to know the answer, but could not summon the courage to ask until well after Jaken and Rin had gone to sleep.

"Why did you save me?"

Sesshomaru glanced sideways at her before answering. "It is of no concern."

Kagome turned away, staring blankly at the ground. "You should have just let Yuri kill me," she said with sad resignation. "I'm going to die soon anyway…I'd prefer not to sit around and wait."

"What do you mean?" he asked, with something between concern, surprise, and curiosity in his voice.

"Kikyo is going to use the sacred jewel to get her soul back. And without a soul, my life will end."

**I know, it's short. But the next chapter will be longer, I promise! So…what do you think Sess's motives were for saving Kagome? If you give a guess. I'll tell you what I've come up with! Oh, what to do, what to do…how will Kagome ever get out of this predicament?**


	2. It Begins

**It's time for the next (and longer) chapter! I happen to really like it, but…uh...it's not intended to anger any Sesshomaru fans. As you all should well know (unless, of course, you aren't familiar with my other stories, such as Only For Her and Tears Shall Fall) I just love messing with him. I simply can't help it. So, please don't hurt me! Oh, and I don't know if Sess actually has a castle or not, but I'm giving him one. **

**Disclaimer: If I was the proud of InuYasha, my death would be brought about by my best friend, who would then inherit all rights to the wonderful manga/anime, and it would be all about Sesshomaru, and how he would go about killing Naraku. Be thankful that I _don't _own it.**

Sesshomaru had been startled by Kagome's unwillingness to live. Never before had he known a mortal to give up on life so completely. That, combined with the powerful anguish that surrounded her, unsettled him. So, over the next few days, he watched her closely as she followed wherever he led, refusing to allow all but water to pass her lips. It was as if she was a ghost, silently moving through a world she was not a part of.

There was a time when he would have walked away without a second thought. But, for a reason unbeknownst to him, he wanted her to live. His unquiet evolved into the first sparks of genuine concern as her condition steadily worsened. He resolved to do something about it, as soon as he could.

But he didn't know what. He could try commanding her to eat, but she never seemed to hear anything. And it was futile to try intimidation; if anything, it would only result in stubborn defiance on her part. By the time that they reached his castle, he was growing desperate. Not even Rin's pleas had any effect on her. And of course, Jaken was no help at all. There was only one more thing he was willing to do, though the very thought of it disgusted him. But he would give it a try, if only to restore Kagome to health.

Kagome lay on the bed in the room that had been given to her, staring at the wall. She hadn't moved from that spot for some time, shivering under the light blanket. She heard someone come in and walk across the room, standing nearby for a moment before sitting beside her.

"Please, eat something," Sesshomaru said quietly.

Kagome turned her head to look at him, surprised. Had she heard him correctly? Did he really care what happened to her? It must have been difficult for him to actually be polite. Maybe it was because he never showed concern, but she felt she couldn't just ignore him. She should at least try.

"Maybe just a little." There was no mistaking the flash of relief in his eyes as he handed her a piece of bread. Reluctantly taking a bite, she found it was delicious, with different vegetables baked into it. She suddenly felt famished, and it wasn't long before the bread was gone. Sesshomaru left without another word.

The next morning, Rin brought her some food. But she couldn't eat. Just the thought overwhelmed her, and she couldn't overcome it no matter how hard she fought with herself. Eventually, Rin left, distressed. Alone, with unwanted food in her hands, Kagome began to cry. Sesshomaru swept in and came down to her eye level.

"Why will you not eat?" he asked firmly.

She looked into his stern golden eyes and felt her tears stop. "I don't know," she whispered. "I just…can't."

"You must."

She felt a spark of strength rise within her. Slowly, she nodded, and forced herself to take the first bite. After that, it was easier, though she felt no better. Sesshomaru watched her, his expression unreadable, leaving only when she had finished her meal.

From then on, it was he who brought her food, though he hated the task. He knew there was no other way, and his efforts were rewarded as she began to regain her strength. But she still radiated grief, and he could think of nothing to cheer her up. It was Rin, ever helpful, who came up with an idea which held promise, and he decided to give it a try.

So, several evenings later, after Kagome had finished her meal, Sesshomaru did not leave as usual. Instead, he stood, and instructed her to follow him.

"What?" she asked, surprised and confused.

He turned and looked at her. "Come." She struggled to her feet and stumbled after him. They walked down a long, plain corridor, Sesshomaru deliberately slowing his pace to match Kagome's. She had quickly fallen behind in her weakened state, and her efforts showed in her labored breathing. Not for the first time, he prayed this was the solution he was looking for.

Soon they came to a door leading outside, and he led her through it. Kagome had to pause in the doorway for a moment, her eyes adjusting to the evening sunlight after days spent in a dim room. When she was finally able to see again, she was awed by what was before her. The courtyard was a wondrous garden, filled with flowers of more colors than she could name. Trees and shrubbery of all kinds grew along a stone-paved path which wound its way through an elaborate design. A stone bench was placed under some nearby trees, and Sesshomaru walked over to it.

"You may sit here," he said, his voice carefully guarded.

Tired from her first excursion outdoors since arriving, she obeyed, letting her eyes wander. She soon spotted Rin, playing with some demon children. Jaken was nearby, keeping an eye on them and muttering something to himself. The children were laughing happily, and Kagome felt the first spark of happiness she'd had since her encounter with Kikyo.

It wasn't long before Rin spotted her. The little girl scooped something off the ground and excitedly ran over. "I picked these flowers for you, Kagome!" she exclaimed. "I was hoping they'd make you feel better."

Kagome accepted the bouquet, managing a small smile. "Thank you Rin," she said quietly. "They're beautiful."

Rin turned to rejoin her friends, but they were running for the castle. Jaken rushed over to explain what the problem was. "Lord Sesshomaru!" he called breathlessly. "A demon is fast approaching!"

"Take Rin inside," Sesshomaru instructed, eyes intent on the sky. Kagome followed his gaze as Jaken ushered Rin into the safety of the castle. She couldn't see a thing, but she knew the demon standing beside her, with his keener eyesight, could. He stepped forward, awaiting the demon's arrival.

All at once, a foul stench washed over them. Kagome gagged, frantically trying to cover her nose. She didn't know how Sesshomaru could continue standing there like he hadn't noticed the smell. But the thought was pushed from her mind as the demon flew into view. It's great, bat-like wings propelled it forward at an unimaginable speed, and its large yellow owlish eyes held a piercing and frightening look. Below its snout were large fangs dripping with yellow saliva, and it's long, rat-like tail lashed back and forth.

When it neared, it stopped and hovered midair, wings flapping lazily. "So," it said in a horrible, ear-piercing rasp. "The great Lord Sesshomaru has returned at long last. I was starting to miss the fun."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "What do you want here, Chentei?" (A/N: pronounced CHEN-tay)

Chentei laughed, a sound which made Kagome's ears hurt. "The same thing I always want!" It lashed out at Sesshomaru with its tail, which stretched to compensate for the distance between them. He easily dodged, glaring coldly at his attacker.

Kagome cried out in pain, but Sesshomaru kept his attention on Chentei. "How dare you come here," he said angrily, preparing to retaliate. But before he could do so, the enemy demon swooped past and flew away, laughing maniacally.

Only then did Sesshomaru turn his attention back to Kagome. She had moved from the bench when Chentei arrived to keep hidden behind the tree. It was a smart thing to do, since she probably would have been attacked instead of Sesshomaru. It was safer to stay out of sight. However, when Sesshomaru had avoided Chentei's tail, it had continued past him and sliced through the bark of the tree…and also hit Kagome's arm. Now she was sitting on the ground trembling, clutching at her wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

Sesshomaru paused, surprised. Surprised at himself for being upset that she was hurt, even though it was only a minor injury and posed no threat to her health. But, he realized, he was still worried about her. And that worry, little though it was, was enough to compel him to do something he would have never done before.

Crouching before her, he asked, "Are you alright?" What a stupid question that was, he thought.

Kagome looked up at him, her brown eyes wide with fear and filled with pain, and nodded. "It's not that bad." Even her voice shook.

"Let us go inside," he said, helping her to her feet. Much to her embarrassment, she could not stand unassisted, and had to lean on Sesshomaru's arm while he escorted her back to her room. What little strength she had possessed had deserted her, leaving her exhausted both emotionally and physically.

After the struggle to return to her room, Kagome was more than happy to sit on her bed and allow Sesshomaru to bandage her wound. (A/N: I'll never know how he did that with only one arm…) But she was clinging to wakefulness, and it wasn't long before she was nodding off. "Sesshomaru," she whispered, eyelids drooping.

"Yes?"

"I don't…want to…die." The last of her strength gone, she fell asleep. Sesshomaru found her leaning against his chest, and as he looked down at her, he was startled to find emotions welling up within him. He was glad that she no longer wanted her life to end, and was still concerned about her condition. He remembered her as being a strong person who didn't give up easily. But there was something else, something he couldn't identify. It made him want to—no!

Gently laying her on the bed, he quickly left, deeply troubled.

**Well, this chapter was going to be longer, but I felt this was a good place to leave my readers in suspense! Hurrah! I bet you're wondering what Sess was feeling that has him "deeply troubled", right? Hehe, review with your thoughts, and I won't leave you hanging for long. Or, at least I won't do it of my own choice…computer access is another matter altogether…**

**Sesshomaru: How dare you…**

**Me: O,o eep…uh, please don't tell them what you and I already know!!!!**

**Sess: You will die…**

**Me: uh, uh….BYE FOLKS! I PROMISE I WON'T GET MYSELF KILLED BEFORE I CAN FINISH THE STORY!!!! –run away, run away-**


	3. Romance Realized

**This is the chapter in which you find out if your suspicions about what Sess was feeling are right! Which they probably are, since I'm terrible at keeping things secret, lol. And you'll get to see Kagome's reaction when she figures it out! Oh, and you'll be seeing Chentei again. –huge grin- I love Chentei so very much!**

**Disclaimer: I own Chentei, and I own the plot, and I own my talent at making Sesshomaru mad. I also own my pretty yellow swirly pen!**

Kagome awoke in the morning feeling better than she had in weeks. Not content to sit around doing nothing, she got up and explored her room. There was a window on one wall, and when she opened it, bright morning sunlight streamed in. Looking out, she saw the courtyard Sesshomaru had taken her to the night before.

A wardrobe on the opposite wall caught her attention. Curious, she peeked inside. Much of the clothing was old and must have there for ages. However, one outfit was clearly put there recently. Kagome supposed it must be for her use, and took it out.

To her surprise it was much the priestess garb that Kikyo and Lady Kaede wore, only instead of red, the cloth was light blue. She quickly changed out of her grubby school uniform and donned the new clothes.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she wandered from the room. Rin was coming down the corridor, and was very happy to see her out and about. "Come with me!" she exclaimed, and Kagome happily followed.

-------

"Lord Sesshomaru, you've been acting strange ever since that woman joined us. Are you sure it's a good idea to let her stay?"

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken carefully, judging his motive for the statement. All he could sense from the small demon was concern for his master. He sighed inwardly. Kagome was indeed having a strange effect upon him, and he had found himself on more than one occasion wondering if he should have left her behind in the forest.

"Perhaps you are right." He knew Jaken was right. She was getting through his iron defenses, which could very well end disastrously. It was becoming hazardous, having Kagome around. _No wonder InuYasha has changed,_ he thought miserably. _She could get to anyone._

After much thought, and much internal debate, Sesshomaru had made his decision. Kagome was welcome to stay until she had recovered. But when she was strong enough, she would have to leave his castle. Knowing she'd want an explanation, and knowing he could not provide one, he went to deliver the verdict.

He found Kagome out in the courtyard with Rin, sitting among the flowers. As he approached, the child said something that made Kagome laugh. It was a rich, melodic sound, overflowing with joy, and instantly warmed Sesshomaru's heart. Rin caught sight of him and waved, Kagome turning around to see who was there. A bright smile lit up her face.

Sesshomaru nodded acknowledgment, feeling his resolve weakening. He could not turn her away. It must be done, but…it was an impossible task. So he occupied himself with watching over them from a distance, senses alert for the approach of any unwanted company.

Jaken waddled over, clearly confused. "Milord," he said uncertainly. "I thought you were going to—"

"No, Jaken," Sesshomaru interrupted. "Kagome shall stay as long as she wishes."

"But, Lord Sesshomaru—"

"Enough. My decision is final."

"Y-yes," Jaken stammered. "Uh, Lord Sesshomaru, what is it?"

The dog demon had stiffened. "Chentei is coming," he said angrily. "Take Rin and Kagome into the castle."

Jaken hurried off to do as he was told. Chentei came more quickly this time, flying into view before the humans were out of sight. "What is this?" he asked in his ear-pounding voice, making Rin cry out in terror. "The great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands, keeping company with mortals? I had thought you were above that."

"Hurry, Jaken, take Rin to safety!" Kagome said urgently, giving the girl a push forward. She herself, however, took not another step toward the safety of the stone walls.

"Go with them," Sesshomaru commanded, not taking his eyes off the putrid demon before him.

"I'm not going anywhere," she retorted stubbornly. "I will not stoop to running away from pathetic demons."

"Not very obedient, is she?" Chentei laughed.

"Go," Sesshomaru ordered, angry at being disobeyed.

"Not a chance."

Before anything more could be said, Chentei was swooping to attack. Sesshomaru charged, drawing Tokijin. But Chentei flew past him; straight at Kagome. Sesshomaru whirled, fear gripping him, eyes wide.

He needn't have been worried. Kagome had produced an old bow and some arrows, and proceeded to take aim and shoot. Chentei dodged it and flew away, his laughter fading into the distance along with his horrid stench.

"My aim's off," Kagome commented wryly. "So, what's with the lunatic?"

"Just that," Sesshomaru answered stonily. "He's a lunatic. Chentei finds it amusing to try to kill me. Yet he flees whenever he himself is attacked. During my absence, he killed most of those loyal to me."

"That's terrible!" she said sympathetically. "Why don't you just go after him?"

"I will not waste my time on such a weak demon."

"He's too fast for you, isn't he?" The look he gave her told her she'd guessed right. With the speed she witnessed, she suspected even Koga would have difficulty keeping up with Chentei.

"Where did you get that?" Sesshomaru asked, changing the subject while telling himself to shut up before he dug himself into a hole he couldn't get out of.

Kagome looked at the rickety bow and smiled. "Rin found it. She was so excited when she showed it to me this morning. Too bad it's bad shape, or I would've hit him for sure." Suddenly she blushed. "I'm sorry. I should have asked before taking it."

"Hooray!" Rin shouted, rushing out to them. "You almost got him Kagome!"

During the next few days, Sesshomaru often spent time with Kagome. He showed her around his home, and answered all her questions. She was eager to learn about everything, and strangely enough, he found he enjoyed talking with her. He even went as far to explain to her how Jaken and Rin had come to be with him; the toad demon leaving his own position of power to serve Sesshomaru, and Rin following him after he had revived her from death with Tenseiga. Out of all the information she unearthed, what astonished Kagome the most, however, was that he had had several run-ins with Koga, and the two demons fostered deep hatred for one another. She couldn't understand why dog demons can't get along with wolf demons.

But overall, Kagome had an enjoyable time. She was slowly discovering that Sesshomaru was not the cold, cruel demon he seemed, but that underneath his hard shell he was kind and gentle, truly concerned about the well-being of those close to him. _But why does he care about me?_ She thought, sorely puzzled. _All I've ever done was get in his way and help out his brother. Could it be because I've saved Rin?_

She was deep in thought on this matter one day when she walked into her room to find Sesshomaru waiting for her. He was standing at the open window, his back to her. Slowly, she closed the door.

"Tell me," he said quietly. "Are you happy here?"

"Of course I am," Kagome answered, moving to stand by the bed. "I've been happier in these past weeks than I've been in a long time." She sat on the edge of the bed, eyes downcast. "But…I'm scared. Because when InuYasha and Kikyo complete the jewel…" Her voice trailed off and she hugged her knees, suddenly cold at the thought.

She felt a gently hand on her shoulder and looked up into his golden eyes. "I will protect you," he said softly.

Tears brimmed Kagome's eyes as she suddenly hugged him, not caring how he would react. It was just something she felt compelled to do. To her surprise, he returned the embrace, sitting beside her, giving into the urge he felt that night she'd been injured. Raising her eyes again, she caught his, and saw there something she hadn't seen before. But it was quickly clouded by fear, and Sesshomaru looked away. Tentatively, and not at all sure she was helping, she reached up and laid her fingers on his cheek. "Don't be afraid of what you feel," she whispered. When he locked eyes with her again, she could clearly tell what he was feeling; she felt it too.

Their lips met, hesitantly at first, but the second kiss was deeper, more passionate, as both realized that what they felt was true. Breaking apart, they gazed at one another. For the first time, Sesshomaru's eyes were alight, and a warm, tender smile rested on his face. Kagome smiled in return, resting her head on his chest. She felt safe, secure, and happy. But most of all, she felt at home. Closing her eyes, she drank in his warmth, perfectly content.

"I'll never know how you wormed your way into my heart," Sesshomaru whispered into her hair.

"I should be saying the same thing," was her whispered reply. And of course, neither of them knew the answer.

**Why can I never get long chapters? Is it because I get right to the point, or because I'm cursed? I'll never know, will I. Oh well, I loved this chapter most of all, and I want to know what ya'll think of it! So, review, no matter what you have to say, and if it's a good review, my yellow swirly pen and I will send ya a reply! **

**Sesshomaru: -stands ominously in the doorway-**

**Kinkatia: Oh no…I promised not to get killed!**

**Sesshomaru: -draws Tokijin-**

**Kinkatia: Please, Lord Sesshomaru, spare me! What I've done is nothing compared to what orangepencils did to you in Past Present And The In Between. (You should totally read it if you want a laugh!)**

**Sesshomaru: -stalks off to kill orangepencils instead-**


	4. Tragedy Strikes Again

**People, you wanted me to update, so here it is! Sorry for the delay…I'm actually working on other fics! A lot of other fics, actually…so, on with the chapter! I don't like this one, so bear with me. It'll get better! Especially when tragedy strikes…again! Woo-hoo! I love tragedies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, and I don't own YES, but I own one of their CD's! Hehe, I'm listening to it now! –does a happy dance-**

"Master Jaken! Hurry up!" Rin called, running excitedly down the corridor.

"Slow down, child! Why the rush?" Jaken panted, waddling after her.

"Lord Sesshomaru said I could play with Ah-Un in the forest today." She waited impatiently at the door for him, spinning in circles.

"That's nice, Rin, but why do I have to come?" he asked, catching his breath. It was getting really difficult for him to keep up with the energetic young girl.

"In case that nasty demon finds us, that's why!" Grinning excitedly, and not at all worried that any demon might find them, she skipped outside, Jaken once again struggling to match her pace. Laughing, she decided to be nice, and slowed down for him.

They passed through the flowered courtyard, where they saw Sesshomaru and Kagome. The two of them were walking along the winding path, deep in conversation about something. They were under one of the trees when Kagome yelped something about a spider and tried to back up, only to trip and fall.

Sesshomaru looked at her, laughing. (A/N: Never thought it would happen!) "You're afraid of spiders?"

"It's not funny!" she snapped, her face flushed from embarrassment. He helped her back to her feet, and they continued on down the path, still holding hands.

Jaken watched them, gawking. "I knew it was a bad idea to let her stay," he grumbled. "Look what she's done to Lord Sesshomaru! He isn't himself at all."

"But Master Jaken," Rin said. "Don't you want him to be happy?" She then proceeded to drag him off to find Ah-Un. Jaken was at a loss for words. Of course he wanted Lord Sesshomaru to be happy. But what had happened to his hatred of humans? And where had his cold and stoic manner gone? He had changed, and…and Jaken realized he was afraid of those changes.

Back in the courtyard, Sesshomaru and Kagome were sitting on a bench, watching the twin-headed dragon fly away with his passengers. "There's something I've been wondering about," Kagome said. "You pass it off as indifference, but I know better now. Why are you afraid to show your feelings?" He stiffened and did not answer. "I know you probably don't want anyone to know, but, maybe you could tell me?"

Sesshomaru wanted to tell her, which surprised him, as he'd always guarded it as his darkest secret. And he knew, somehow, that he could trust Kagome, and that she'd understand what he had gone through. And maybe, by talking about it, he could overcome that barrier within himself which he was now finding in his way. It would be hard, probably the hardest thing he'd ever done, but he'd try.

"My mother," he began…

Cruel fate struck that evening, just after Rin and Jaken had returned from their excursion. Rin was telling Sesshomaru and Kagome an exaggerated version of what had happened when she'd stumbled upon a snake, and Jaken had scared it away. That's when it happened. Kagome suddenly gasped, doubling over in pain. Sesshomaru's heart filled with fear as he saw the raw terror in her beautiful brown eyes. "Inu...Yasha…and Ki…kyo," she gasped, wrapping her arms around herself. "They…they've com…pleted…the jew…" She lost consciousness then, falling. Sesshomaru caught her and quickly carried her inside the castle to her room, Rin and Jaken following behind. Laying her on the bed, he swept out again, instructing the girl and demon to watch over her. He would find the two responsible for this. They were causing Kagome so much pain. He wouldn't let them do this. She was going to live, and he'd kill Kikyo and his younger brother to stop them. They were close enough for him to pick up their scents…but just barely. He would make them pay for trying to take Kagome away from him…

"Kikyo," InuYasha said warningly. He was picking up a familiar scent, and he didn't like it.

"What is it, my love?" the priestess asked, keeping her gaze on the jewel glowing brightly in her hand.

"Sesshomaru's nearby," he growled, tensing. It was always a bad omen when his older brother showed up.

"What reason has he to interrupt? We are near his lands, so it is logical that he'd be around somewhere." She said soothingly. Then, a moment later, "Damn! We aren't close enough to her yet. We have to move on, and quickly now. She has to know something's wrong now."

"Alright, but I don't like it," InuYasha said slowly. "What the hell is she doing so far into Sesshomaru's territory anyway?"

Just then, a whip of light snapped toward them, hitting the jewel and flinging it into the air. The whip was retracted, only to be followed as a white blur shot out of the surrounding woodland and snatched the jewel out of the air. "I though you didn't desire the jewel," Kikyo hissed evilly. She was panicking on the inside; without that jewel, her plans would fall apart. She needed to get it back.

"Sesshomaru looked from her, to InuYasha, who was looking around, confused, like a lost puppy, then back to Kikyo. His eyes narrowed as he said coldly, "You are the one who deserves to die." With that he was gone, running into the distance as fast as his legs would take him.

Kagome awoke, feeling horrible. Her entire body ached, and she felt weary, deep down in her soul. Forcing herself to open her eyes, she found she was lying on her bed in her room, which was lit by a lantern in the corner by the door. She groaned, trying to sit up. That's when she felt it. Something round and smooth was tucked inside her hand. Abandoning her attempt to sit, she slowly turned her head to look at it. And there it was, the Shikon Jewel, which had been nothing but a curse to her.

"How do you feel?"

She looked up to see Sesshomaru sitting beside her, genuine concern written all over his face. "Honestly, I feel worse than the last time," she whispered.

"The last time?"

"When Kikyo was resurrected. But I'll be fine. I just need to rest." After a moment of silence, she whispered, so softly that Sesshomaru could barely hear it, "Thank you for saving me again."

"I was afraid of losing you," he whispered in return. It was obvious that it had been hard for him to admit, and it made Kagome smile.

But that smile faded. "I want to see InuYasha," she said gravely. "I need to tell him something, when he's away from Kikyo."

"Of course," Sesshomaru agreed quietly, grasping her hand in his. "As long as I am there to protect you."

"Okay," Kagome said, eyes drooping closed. "But I don't need any protection from him." Sleep overcame her then, and Sesshomaru allowed himself a relieved smile. The woman he loved would live.

**Another short chapter, but, oh well. The next one is funny. Well, at least to people who have the same sense of humor as I do. And then comes the pickle! There's always a pickle with me, lol. And decisions must be made! But I won't tell you by whom…well, actually, everybody has to make decisions, so…oh well. Just review, and stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	5. A Choice To Be Made

**Sorry it's taking me forever! I'm having writer's block on this one! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. If I did, I wouldn't have to hide from the characters every time I do something they don't approve of. **

Sesshomaru had stayed by Kagome's side the entire night, keeping a vigil over her. When she awoke in the morning, she smiled sweetly at him, sitting up stiffly.

"How do you feel?"

"Much better."

"You wanted to see InuYasha. We will go today."

"Good. It's better to get it over with soon, so I can put this whole ordeal in the past."

Kagome went to eat breakfast with Rin, and explain to her that she would be left under Jaken's care for a while. The little girl seemed a bit disappointed that she couldn't come along, but promised not to be too much trouble for Jaken.

Upon returning to her room, Kagome discovered that Sesshomaru had been making preparations for their journey. On her bed was a bow, this one in much better condition than the one Rin had found, and a quiver full of arrows. Smiling, she picked them up, finding underneath them a long black and purple cloak of some warm, silky material.

"Autumn's chill is setting in." Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway watching her.

"Thank you," Kagome said, donning the cloak and slinging her bow and quiver over her shoulder. "I'm ready to go now." Together they walked down the corridor and into the courtyard. A slight breeze was blowing, and a few leaves fell from the trees. Autumn was indeed on its way.

"Oh look, it's Lord Sesshomaru and the insolent wench who had the nerve to shoot an arrow at me."

Chentei was hovering lazily in the air, an evil glow in his eyes. "Going somewhere? Maybe I'll tag along, make sure you stay on your toes."

Sesshomaru growled. How he hated that disgusting demon! This time he would be sure to kill him, and put an end to his sarcastic remarks and weakling hit-and-run tactics. He drew his sword, taking a step forward.

"Be careful Lord Sesshomaru!" Chentei laughed. "You might take an eye out, or even accidentally cut off your other arm!"

That was the last straw. Sesshomaru made ready to strike.

_Woosh!_

A glowing arrow flew past him, hitting Chentei squarely between the eyes and exploding. The remains of the demon fell heavily to the ground. Sesshomaru turned around to see Kagome standing ready with her bow drawn. When no sign of life came from Chentei, she put her arrow away. "He was getting on my nerves," she said sheepishly, knowing that Sesshomaru had wanted to kill him.

"You have good aim," he said with a small smile, returning to her side.

Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand in his, forming the cloud he used for flight under them. She was startled at first, but knew that she would come to no harm. They lifted into the air, swiftly skimming the tops of the trees. Then they rose higher, giving them a beautiful and breathtaking bird's eye view of the land. There were no words to describe the sight. (A/N: Actually, there are, but, I'm too lazy to write them.)

It was colder up in the sky, and Kagome pulled her cloak more tightly around her. It was indeed warm, but could not keep out the bite of the air as it swirled by them. She shivered, and Sesshomaru placed his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

Half the day was gone when Sesshomaru spotted InuYasha. He slowly set the cloud down nearby. If he saw Sesshomaru approaching, he would probably try to hide, and time would be wasted in finding him. So Sesshomaru and Kagome walked the rest of the distance, feeling their anger rekindle with each step.

It wasn't long before they found him, walking slowly and dejectedly away from them. The wind shifted, and he caught their scents, whirling around. "Kagome," he started to say, before… (A/N: dun, dun, dun!)

"SIT!" He was slammed face-first into the ground, he tried to get up, spluttering, trying to speak, but Kagome continued. "SIT! I can't believe you tried to kill me! SIT! You dirty, double-crossing jerk! SIT! If you ever try something like that again, I won't hesitate to find you and kill you! SIT! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!"

By the time she was done, she was very out of breath, InuYasha was stuck in a pretty deep hole, and Sesshomaru was having difficulty suppressing laughter. That was truly entertaining for him, especially since he'd been wanting to kill InuYasha right then and there.

Kagome turned in a huff and began to march back the way they had come, the rising wind swirling around her. Sesshomaru followed without a word, glad to be leaving.

The wind was too great for flight, and night fell fast. Kagome sat quietly by a small fire, lost in her thoughts. Sesshomaru had gone to secure the area, and would probably be gone for some time. She heard a noise behind her and turned to see InuYasha stepping out of the trees. She started to give him the 'sit' command, but he was too fast and clamped his hand over her mouth. "Kagome, please, listen to me," he pleaded. Slowly, he removed his hand, and when she didn't sit him to all eternity, he took it as a good sign.

"I never wanted to hurt you," he said. "It was all Kikyo. She was using the power of the jewel to control me." Kagome knew what he was talking about. She'd been controlled by a shard of the jewel some time back. But she didn't speak. What could she say?

InuYasha decided to venture a question. "Why are you with Sesshomaru?"

Kagome flushed and looked into the dancing flames of the fire. "He saved my life InuYasha. Three times. He overcame his pride to make sure I lived, and it helped me to see how kind he really is."

"Sesshomaru, kind?" He clearly didn't believe it. "Whatever. Kagome, come back to Kaede's village with me."

"No. I…I want to stay with Sesshomaru."

"What? But, why?"

"Because…because I love him InuYasha!"

He didn't respond with anything more than a shocked look. Then he left, disappearing back into the forest, heartbroken. But he couldn't bring himself to go far. He wanted to be near Kagome, and he wanted to hear exactly what she thought about him before going.

Sesshomaru had been standing just outside the camp, behind a tree. He had heard every word that passed between InuYasha and Kagome. He was fairly surprised that she had chosen him over his half-breed brother, and wanted to go back to her. But he couldn't, not just yet. There was another eavesdropper nearby, about to show himself.

"Hey Kagome." Koga walked up to the fire, his usual, cocky self.

"Koga? What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"Your friends have been worried about you, and asked me to look for you," he said smoothly.

"Could you let them know I'm alright? I hate for them to worry."

Koga nodded but did not leave. "Think hard about what you really want Kagome. I may not be after your heart anymore, but I still want you to be happy." When she acknowledged his words, he walked away, waving over his shoulder.

Sesshomaru waited a few more moments before emerging from his hiding place. He silently walked over to Kagome and sat down beside her.

"You were there the whole time, weren't you?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes."

"I'm so confused," she said sadly. "I thought I was over him, but now…I don't know anymore."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Koga is right. Don't make a decision you'll regret later."

"I know. I just can't stand it. For so long, InuYasha had to choose between me and Kikyo, but he never really made up his mind. And now I think I'm stuck in the same position he was. I won't make the same mistake he did; it causes too much pain." There were tears in her eyes as she spoke. "I want to go home tomorrow, so I can be sure my decision will be the right one."

Sesshomaru looked away. He knew he could very well lose her. "I will take you to the well in the morning."

He did just that. They had to pass through Kaede's village to get there, and everyone was thrilled to see her. Even InuYasha looked a bit hopeful, though that changed when he realized Sesshomaru wasn't leaving. Kagome gave herself just enough time to explain to Sango what had happened before moving on past the village.

InuYasha stopped them before they had gotten far. "Kagome, can I talk to you before you go?"

"Only if you promise not to follow me." He nodded, and they walked off into the trees, just out of Sesshomaru's earshot.

InuYasha couldn't bring himself to look at her. He was afraid if he did, he'd lose his nerve, and wouldn't be able to do this. "You should choose Sesshomaru," he said quietly. It was fair, after all. She'd given him so many chances, and he'd blown it every time. He'd hurt her, and she deserved someone better. He walked away before she could respond.

Kagome went back to where Sesshomaru waited, and they walked to the well in silence. InuYasha's words were still ringing in her ears. She couldn't believe what he'd said.

"You should go back to InuYasha," Sesshomaru said quietly, once they'd reached the Bone-Eater's Well. "He can love you better than I." He, too, walked without waiting to hear her reply. Slowly, she dropped into the well, going back to her own time. If she had been confused before, it was even worse now.

Her mother met her soon after she walked in the door. "Welcome back dear. You were gone such a long time, we were starting to worry."

"Mom," Kagome said softly. "I have a problem."

**Okay, not the best chapter, but it was so hard to write! Forgive me! Oh, and if anyone's interested, Kagome said 'sit' a total of 205 times. I just had to outdo orangepencils and her 156! So, please review. I'm taking a poll, because I have three possible endings to this story, and I don't know which to use! So, review because I need reviews to be motivated, and add in your answer to the poll:**

**-she chooses Inu**

**-she chooses Sess**

**-she chooses no one **

**-I just thought of this. Alternate endings so you can see all three!**

**Please tell me! I must know, or this story will never get done!!!!!!**


	6. Decision Made

**Wow, I didn't get the results I was expecting from the poll. And it was almost completely unanimous! I never knew there were so many SessxKag fans out there! Yep, that's what I'm going with! Here are the exact results:**

**Alternate endings: 1**

**Sesshomaru: 10**

**So, here we go! Pity though…if the people had chosen InuYasha, I had the perfect way to scare him half to death…oh well, on with the final chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but I own my trademark brick which Sesshomaru is terrified of. **

"You're absolutely certain, then?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter. They were standing just outside the shrine, and Kagome was ready to return to the feudal era. It had taken her two long weeks of serious thought and helpful advice from her friends and family to help her sort through her feelings.

"Yes, Mom. Thanks for all the help." They exchanged a quick hug, and Kagome went into the shrine and through the well.

The first one to meet her on the other side was Shippo. He jumped into her arms happily. "Sango told us what happened, Kagome," he said. "Who'd you pick?"

"You'll find out when everyone else does," she replied, a tinge of regret I her voice. No matter what happened, she'd be hurting someone today.

She carried Shippo back to Kaede's village, where the rest of the gang met up with them. "Kagome, you're back!" Sango exclaimed.

"You were gone for such a long time," Miroku said. Kirara mewed in agreement.

"And InuYasha's been sulking the whole time," Shippo put in.

Kagome sighed. She had a feeling something like that would happen. "What about Sesshomaru?"

"He left after you did," Sango said. "No one's seen him."

Just then, InuYasha showed up. His face registered no emotion, and he said nothing, not trusting his voice. "Sesshomaru's not here, then? I'll have to go and find him." Kagome looked at InuYasha. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to stay with Sesshomaru."

No one was prepared for what happened next. They were expecting InuYasha to start back in with his sulking, and wander off without a word. What he actually did shocked everyone.

"I'll take you to him if you want," he said, not a trace of melancholy in his voice.

"You're not upset?" Shippo asked from his new vantage point on Sango's shoulder.

"Keh. Why should I be? I knew she was going to choose Sesshomaru from the start." He turned back to Kagome. "Do you want to go now?"

"Yes." She climbed onto his back and waved goodbye to her friends. After they had gone pretty far, Kagome said, "Thank you, InuYasha, for not being too upset."

"I've had lots of time to think about it," he replied quietly. "If we were meant to be together, I wouldn't have been such an idiot, and caused you so much pain. And besides, Sesshomaru's never loved anyone before. Heh, maybe you'll be a good influence on him."

"Just promise me one thing," Kagome said. "Try not to fight with your brother when we come to visit."

"I can try, but no promises."

They were silent for some time before Kagome spoke again. "I'm sure you'll find the perfect person one day."

"Yeah, maybe. She might even be a half demon like me."

InuYasha didn't linger once they'd reached Sesshomaru's castle. He said goodbye to Kagome and headed back to the village. Sesshomaru, picking up her scent, met her outside. She ran straight to him, embracing him happily. Oh how she'd missed him while she was away. "I'm back!"

"I told you to go back to InuYasha," he said quietly.

Kagome looked up into his golden eyes, smiling. "When have I ever done what you told me to?"

He had to smile at that as he returned her embrace. "Welcome home," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

Rin and Jaken watched from the window. Jaken, of course, wasn't happy at all, but Rin was ecstatic. "Kagome's going to stay!" she exclaimed. "Now Lord Sesshomaru won't have to sulk anymore!"

**Short, but, the best I can do. Hehe, Sess was sulking like Inu was! People, this was your wish, I hope you liked it! Now I can work on other stories! And, hey! Two updates in one day! Hooray for me! Now, review!**


End file.
